Hunter Agent, english version
by Chamcha
Summary: Re-write of manga anime version with a little change. (fem!GonxKillua)


**WARNING 1: this is my first English fanfiction, so if you find any weird and unusual grammar, please forgive me.. *bow***

**WARNING 2: This is a fem!Gon fic.**

**WARNING 3: This is not a yaoi or shonen ai fic, and I guarantee it.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, HunterxHunter is not mine. If it's mine? Gon will be a female, *laugh evilly* #slap *ah, sorry. My other side is come***

* * *

PROLOGUE

**-Kujira - Island , in a small house on a hill -**

Gonia Freecs opened her eyes when she heard the sound of birds chirping noisily in the window, as if deliberately singing call to wake her up. Gonia , or usually called Gon sat down and stretched .

" _Hai .. hai .. wakatta_ . I'm awake now. " Gon smiled , looking at the birds . As familiar with the words of Gon , the birds were chirping cheerfully and immediately flew towards the forest . Gon looked at her desk and noticed something when she saw a digital calendar that is located on top of her desk. She immediately jumped up from her bed, grabbed the towel and ran to the bathroom. A few moments later, she was ready and was soon joined by Mito - san and her grandmother for prepare breakfast . After the breakfast ready, they sat down together at the dinner table.

"Mito- san, today is my 15th birthday. " Gon started the conversation. Mito- san did not address the allegations of Gon. She continued as if she did not hear anything.

Grandmother who saw it put the spoon. "Mito, you promise to her, aren't you ? Grow up and keep your promise. "

After the grandmother speak, Mito then begin to react. She put down her spoon, and without saying anything rose from her chair, leaving a half- eaten breakfast. Gon looked at her aunt's departure with a worried expression.

" Do not worry Gon . Aunt just worried about you because she loves you too much. "She smiling gently, stroked her hai . " Talk to her again. Grandma sure he will let you go. Moreover, Mito never fail to keep on her promise to you, right? "

Gon smiled a little. "I know. Mito- san always kept her promise. "

# #

**- Mount Kukuru , in a large manor on the highest peak -**

**_BAM ! !_**

**_CRASH ! !_**

" Killua! ! Come back! "a woman shouted toward a boy with silvery white hair that ran toward the exit.

" Hell no!" Killua ran without looking back again. He is fed up with life that is always set for him. For the first time in his life, he wanted to feel the freedom. Finally the opportunity came to him. His eldest brother who he is feared this day out to run some errands, so did his father and grandfather . Are left in the house are just his two sisters, Alluka and Kalluto , his second brother , Milluki , and her mother along with some of the waitresses . He knows, and Kalluto Alluka will not intervene, while his mother and Milluki ? They are nothing.

# #

**-Padirika - town, in a small apartment -**

" _Yosh_ , all I needed was already inside the suitcase . " Leorio close the suitcase and looked at his small apartment which has neat and clean now. He knew he would not be home for a while, so at least he left the apartment in good condition.

Leorio straightened up and reached into his pocket. He took a ticket from his pocket. "Dole City, huh?". He kept the ticket and walked back toward his desk. He looked at the photo on his desk. Childhood photos with his precious friend.

"I'm sorry I could not save you Pietro . But I will not allow anyone else to suffer the same fate with you. I promise! Therefore, wish me luck! "Leorio fist full of determination. He picked up his briefcase and walked out of his apartment.

# #

**-Midori - Forest, in a village in the middle of the forest -**

"You can still change your mind, dear . "

"I'm sorry grandma , but this is my life goal . I've set my heart since 5 years ago. I will never forget what happened. Mom, Dad, Pairo , even that annoying elders! Everything was taken away from me! "

The old woman sighed. "Alright, if that's really your choice. But remember dear, revenge will not produce anything. What left after the revenge is only emptiness. "

He did not answer the words of the old woman. He bowed his head staring at the ground. He knew the end of the path that he is chosen, but he did not care. This is the only purpose of his life and without it, his life is meaningless.

"You 've set your heart , and I can't change your mind . But I will never stop hoping, someday someone will managed to transform you and give you a sincere smile. " Grandma stroked the soft golden blondie hair, gently .

# #


End file.
